overlordshollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Server
Overlord's Hollow Minecraft Network is a Minecraft server divided between many factions. Hosted on update 1.8, the bountiful update, this server contains a few distinct warring clans. Factions Various factions exist on this Minecraft server. Each faction owns specific lands and techs. Each nation also has a faction banner, color-set, lore, unique items and unique weaponry, along with distinct architectural styles. Each nation also worships one or more gods, and some even have a number of sub-factions and guilds. All factions also are owned by one or more leaders, and leaders divide their wealth and reign to their liking. Gameplay Players spawn in a central hub location crafted out of bedrock. There is an organized set of 'faction walls' that show potential followers a list of factions and what they have to offer. Each player may enter any faction through '/f join ' command, if the faction is open to the public. If not, they require an invite first. After players chose a faction, they are to type a '/f home' command to return to their faction home. This command works at any time, and will always move the player back to their home. From there, they can find their faction's amenities such as storehouses, gardens, stores, armories, houses, watchtowers, weapon cashes and the like. From their, they defend their faction and try to expand and capture land from other factions using the '/f claim' command tree. Alliances may be forged and broken. War is almost never hard to come by. Guilds and City-States City states, or 'Rusticanos' in Common-Endian (the language of Endite), are nations that exsist with only a single city, and are for the most part seperated from other factions in international afairs as a 'weaker' nation. Most 'Rusticanos' have a warp at spawn, and they still, for most purposes, function like regular factions. Guilds on the other hand function quite differently then factions. They usuialy still have a main base that is either a part of a specific faction, or a base that is seperate from all factions, like an island hub. From here, they recruit members to leave their faction, and instead work on the guild's behaf. While city states have only one condensed city, Guilds have only a few condensed buildings, but they have outposts between various nations. Examples of guilds would be churches, mercenary groups, or mage schools. If you are part of a guild, guild allegance usuialy comes before faction allegance, except in the most extreme cases. Eras Various eras exsist on the server. Each one represents a specific zone on the timeline, and which major empires are around at the time. For example, the dominant power in the Old-Hollow Era is Endite, a militaristic faction with a huge amount of members, while in the Neo-Shab Era, they are a devided group of subfactions who despise eachother, and whos imperious is replaced by a newcomer to this Era, the Imperial Shabby States. The later in the timeline, the more important and amplified former faction's actions become. List of Eras The following list, is one of eras. It is a list that shows only active eras as well, so if a developing era is missing, that would be the reason. They also occur in timeline order, with the newest on the timeline on bottom. *Yumi-fang Era *Emergance Era *The Rift *The Old Hollow Era *Great War I *Industrial Endite Era *Great War II *The Split of Endite *The Worldburn *Neo-Shab Era *Pax Shabbana Era *FSES (Flash Schism in the East Sea) *Great War III *Rise of Leranch *Seabound Peak *Rise of the Yehat Empire *Fall of Empires *Ruinous Era *The Badlands Era (No Factions, just lawlessness) Category:Factions Category:Frost Wolves Category:Minecraft Category:Rusticanos Category:Old Hollow Category:Neo-Shab